Princess Sapphire (Empath stories)
"A true princess doesn't let others fight her battles if she's very capable of fighting them herself. But a true princess never turns down an ally if he's of a noble sort." Princess Sapphire is a character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History She is a Cerulean who is the princess of the royal family of Cerulea. Her father, King Navidian, had passed away when she was still in her adolescence, so he left his faithful custodian Cobalto in charge as co-regent until Sapphire was of age to claim the throne. However, some rebels among the Chartreusians, who sought to claim the throne for themselves due to long-standing injustices between their people and the Ceruleans, had Sapphire kidnapped and secretly taken away from the kingdom by two mercenary trolls seeking to make a profit. Sapphire fled from her captors, but in her flight she fell into the Smurf River and lost consciousness. A few days later, when Empath went on a picnic with Smurfette and saw that she was nowhere to be found, Empath found Princess Sapphire, who physically resembled Smurfette but lacked a tail, and took her into the Smurf Village in the hopes that she would regain her memory. Sapphire found herself confused when the Smurfs were calling her Smurfette, and was a bit surprised to find that she could fight Century Smurf with a quarterstaff. When Empath used his abilities to help restore Sapphire's memories, she realized that Smurfette must have been taken by Cobalto's men and made to appear as Princess Sapphire so that the kingdom would not fall to the Chartreusians, and thus sought Empath's help to return to Cerulea to restore her rightful position as the princess. However, by the time Empath returned the princess to Cerulea, the Chatreusian rebels had taken the royal court and locked them away in a dungeon while Indigonius, a Cerulean/Chartreusian who was Princess Sapphire's trainer in fighting, was holding Smurfette hostage, knowing that she wasn't a fighter and thus wasn't truly the princess. Empath freed the royal court as well as Cobalto's men from imprisonment and then with the princess confronted Indigonius and the Chartreusian rebels inside the court room. Indigonius appeared to escape with Princess Sapphire following after him to stop him, but it turned out that he was just luring her so that he could best her in a one-on-one duel. However, just as Indigonius was about to make the killing blow, Smurfette sneaked up from behind him and knocked him out with a frying pan. Grateful for her doppelganger's rescue as well as Empath's, Princess Sapphire officially knighted them and made them honorary members of the Cerulean royal family. Personality Princess Sapphire can behave somewhat uppity among people that she is not familiar with and that she considers beneath her station as a princess, although she always acts in the best interest of both her people and the Chartreusians. She is a young woman among the Ceruleans who is just learning how to manage the kingdom that was left to her by her father's passing, which is why she relies on the wisdom of her custodian Cobalto to guide her in proper protocols. She is a very skilled fighter who is not afraid to face her opponents with the quarterstaff, her preferred weapon of choice. Notes * Princess Sapphire's appearance is based on that of the "toon version" of Princess Zelda from The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker and similar games. * She would most likely be voiced by Jo Wyatt, the voice actress for the female version of Hawke in the Dragon Age II videogame. Category:Royal Characters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Princesses Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles